creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Atonal Anthem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atonal Anthem page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Likferd (talk) 10:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Cyanwrites (talk) 23:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hints If you want to include a template without having to alter it so it doesn't trigger, you can use this helpful template . So for example, the poem template you wanted to use would look like this (It makes a little more sense if you view this message in editor mode. Thanks for helping out on the WW. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, just in case you ever wanna reference a template again without having to alter it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edits It is fine to correct grammar, incorrect usage of a word, etc. The only thing frowned upon is adding content, altering an ending, and changing key plot points. All that being said, you still might receive a message from an author if you correct something they felt was unneeded/unnecessary . (An intentional typo in a journal entry or something like that.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:58, February 27, 2015 (UTC) No worries man I think it's an amazing poem and it would be nice to see a poem make POTM Richmxnd (talk) 16:37, March 2, 2015 (UTC) The Things in My Room Your pasta, The Things in my Room has been renamed to The Things in My Room for proper capitalisation, please don't recreate The Things in my Room. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, right. This still stands though, recreating moved pages is kinda annoying, even if you're not the author. Remember to listen to edit conflicts. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 13:39, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::When you hit the publish button, if the page has been deleted, I believe it asks you if you want to continue? (Something like "This page has been previously deleted. Please be sure it is appropriate to recreate it") If you see that, go into or and find out where it's been moved to. I could be wrong about this, though, in which case this probably doesn't apply, since you wouldn't be warned. ::An edit conflict is where something about the page has been changed by someone else while you were editing. For example, if you were in the middle of editing the grammar of a story when suddenly someone came in and made a really minor change while you were editing, you'd be given an error. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi, there! Would you rather be called Atonal or Anthem? I don't know if you noticed or not but I meant to say that Odin made creation from Ymir, I guess I worded it a bit funny, but I fixed it so it is more clear. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I hoped you liked the rest of it. There was a word limit so I couldn't make it as long as I wanted and I kinda rushed it. I'm thinking of completely re-writing the whole thing. Hey, we joined the wiki on almost the same day! You were one day ahead of me. Well, I just wanted to drop in and say hi. Feel free to message me anytime, tell me when you post a pasta and I'll check it out. See 'ya around HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:17, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, Anthem! Will you take a look at this warm hearted and tender coming of age story and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher Thank you so very much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reading and.... ....no need to beg pardon, it often takes me weeks to get around to reading requested pastas. Especially long ones. I'm just glad you got to it. Thanks again. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I Met a Maid Hello, I'm Dee Dust, and I wanted to ask for your permission to do a narration video on your poem "I Met a Maid" for my YouTube channel. The twist with the words and subjects that your don't quite get until the end really intrigued me. I knew there would be a twist to it but I was surprised by the way it went. I will give proper credit to you in the video and link back to the story. Thanks for your consideration! DeeDust (talk) 19:10, May 26, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me read this one. I hope I was able to do it justice, and I do appologize for the image, there appears to be a severe lack of images available of actual Iron Maidens that are not taken from the wrong side of very refelctive glass. Here's the video: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Atonal_Anthem DeeDust (talk) 20:12, June 5, 2016 (UTC)